


Maze Runner Fanfiction With OC Book 1

by ShadowQuincy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, long story, oc runner, oc/newt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuincy/pseuds/ShadowQuincy
Summary: Amber and Newt knew each other before the Maze, they were even together before then. They remember each other, and the relationship picks up where it left off. Amber is like Thomas, but she didn't work FOR W.C.K.D, she worked AGAINST them from the inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I've decided to post my finished fanfic and I hope everyone likes it. Please do NOT use Amber's character unless I am given FULL credit, I worked very hard to make this story happen. Enjoy<3

Chapter One

 

3rd Person POV

The walls rattled all around her, a terrified girl with jet-black hair and golden-orange eyes. She was going up, up, up, and to where, she did not know. The boy next to her, brown haired and brown eyed, was frightened as well. The container jerked to a halt, and sunlight flooded their surroundings. The girl grabbed for a knife that lay a few inches away from her, and held it up at the now-open ceiling. Faces looked down. Boy’s faces. One boy, tall, lean, and golden-haired, hopped down beside her. “Welcome to the Glade, Greenies.”

 

Her eyes widened as she stared into his. She _knew_ this boy. “I know you.”

 

The boy’s face was painted with surprise. In a few quick movements, he had gotten over to her and had swept her up in his arms. The other boys were rather confused. “Newt, what the _shuck_ are you doing?” A dark-skinned boy asked, giving him a questioning look.

 

“We know each other,” Newt answered, a British accent clear in his voice.

 

He helped the girl and boy up and out of the Box, and they took in their surroundings, quiet and calm. The moment the boys took a step toward them, however, they took off running, their long legs carrying them quickly. “We’ve got Runners!” A boy shouted, amused.

 

The boy made it pretty far before tripping and face-planting. The girl, on the other hand, made it nearly to the edge of the Glade at a blinding speed before she was tackled by a black-haired boy, then dragged back. She kicked at them and yelled furious threats at them, her eyes blazing with fear and anger. “Throw them into the Slammer till they calm down,” one of the boys ordered the others.

 

They were pushed into a pit-like area surrounded by a cage, and the Gladers secured the door. The girl looked up at Newt, whispering his name quietly before passing out.

 

Later, after they awoke, the tall, dark-skinned boy opened the door. He spoke in a deep voice. “Hey. Welcome to the Glade. Can you remember anything?  


The boy shook his head.

 

“No, except for Newt,” the girl replied, having picked up his name. “We were…”

 

“Together?” The boy finished her statement.

 

“Yes, but… why can’t I remember my name?”

 

“Relax, it’s normal. Your name will come back to you. I’m Alby, and I’m in charge around here.” He extended a hand, which she took, and then pulled her up and out of the Slammer, then pulled the boy out. “I’ll give you a tour.” They walked beside him, observing the area carefully. “Over there’s the Builders. Their job is obvious, they make everything,” he said, gesturing to a group of muscular-looking boys. “Then there’s the cooks, Frypan’s in charge of them.” Newt walked up to them, saying hello and smiling at the girl. “Newt here’s the second in command. He’s in charge when I’m not around.”

 

“So it’s a good thing he’s always around,” Newt said, laughing.

 

“Newt, go ahead and finish up the tour.”

 

With that, Alby left and Newt motioned for them to follow him. “Y’know, I recognized you _right_ away,” he said to the girl.

 

“I remembered you, too,” she replied, blushing.

 

Time Skip: Beginning of the Night

 

3rd Person POV

 

The celebration was starting, and Alby gave the girl a spear that was flaming at the tip, then gave one to the boy as well. He pointed to a bunch of sticks and logs that were put together to stand up. “Light ‘em up.”

 

They threw them with finesse, sending the spears sailing right to the center of the pile, which went up in flames. The boys whooped and cheered, and the party was underway. Newt clapped the girl on the shoulder, laughing. “Nice throw.”

 

“Thanks,” she replied, her fiery eyes twinkling as she smiled.

 

A circle of sand was surrounded by a bunch of cheering boys, and in the center was the boy who had ordered her to be put in the Slammer. The girl was told that his name was Gally, and she didn’t really like him. He beckoned her, smirking. “Let’s see what you’re made of, Greenie.”

 

“A fight?”

 

“What, are you scared? Maybe you can’t fight, Greenie,” he sneered. She did not appreciate his remark, and lunged at him, her fist colliding with his ribs. He grunted, then charged her, throwing her to the ground. “C’mon Greenie!”

 

“That’s _not_ my name!”

 

“Then what you I call you? Huh? How about Shuckhead?” The boys _oohed_ , and Gally kept talking, offering offending names. “Oh, I know, how about _Shank?_ ” He laughed. “Yeah, I think I’ve settled on Shank!”

 

Her lip curled, and she stood, swinging her foot into the back of his leg, making him collapse. “Can’t fight, huh?” The boys cheered, but her glory was short-lived when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of her head. Gally had grabbed her ankle, making her collide with the ground. Her mind swirled. “Amber,” she whispered. “Amber!” She repeated, louder. “I remember my name! I’m Amber!” Everyone cheered, congratulating her. The same thing happened to the boy, whose name was Thomas.

  


A few moments later, Amber was sitting with Newt. “Nice job, _Amber_.”

 

She gave him a look. “You knew my name already, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied with a shy smile.

 

“What do you remember about… _us?_ ”

 

“Well, I remember that ya like to run. You’re _really_ fast, too. You’re an excellent climber. You have a scar on your collarbone. Your favorite color is navy blue. You’re sixteen. ya like to sing. Your name fits, ‘cause of your eyes.” He paused. “And… I bloody _love_ you.”

 

“I… I can’t believe you remember so much.” She blushed, smiling. “I remember that you tell good jokes. You’re a _great_ leader and want to treat others fairly. You like to just sit and watch nature, like birds flying or a grasshopper jumping around in the grass. You’re really smart, too.” She smiled even more. “I love you, too, Newt.” He moved closer to her, placing his right hand on her arm.

 

He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers in a loving kiss that she happily returned. Newt’s lips were warm and soft, and felt so _right_ against her own. His hand slid down to her waist, and he pulled her against his body. When he pulled back, they were both blushing profusely. “Well, that was _bloody_ amazing.”

 

Amber smiled at Newt, and they kissed again. “What the _shuck?_ ” They jumped apart to see Gally standing over them. “Why are you two _kissing?_ ”

 

Newt made a face. “Well, we _are_ together.”

 

Gally shook his head, walking away after scowling at Amber.

 

Time Skip: Three Days Later, 3:00 A.M.

 

3rd Person POV

A lot had happened since Amber had arrived in the Glade. She was currently stuck in the Maze with Minho, Thomas, and Alby, at _night_. Everyone always said that no one could survive a night in the Maze, and the four of them were struggling.

 

Amber glanced around warily, worried that the Griever that had just chased them would come back. The grinding noises combined with a guttural shriek signaled that the Griever had, in fact, returned. They did the only thing they _could_ do: _run_.

 

Amber turned back to see Alby’s limp and helpless body lying on the ground. “Guys, we’ve gotta help him!”

 

Later… 6:00 A.M.

 

3rd Person POV

Chuck, one of the younger Gladers, cried out with excitement when he heard the doors of the Maze rumbling open. The other Gladers ran over, peering into the Maze anxiously. Newt moved to the front of the group, his eyes glittering with worry for Amber. No one could see anything, no signs of life. “Nobody survives a night in the Maze,” one of the Gladers muttered. Just as they were all turning away, one of the Gladers looked back and said, “No way.”

 

Chuck let out a joyful shout. “It’s them!”

 

The others watched as four figures appeared from the dust, one being carried by two and the fourth hunched over slightly, holding his or her side. It was Alby who was being carried, and Amber was bleeding from her side. Newt rushed over to her. “Med-jack, _now!_ ”

 

“I’m alright, Newt, honestly-” nobody listened, and Alby was carried off to the med-jack hut while Amber’s injury was quickly treated. She turned out to be okay, and had sustained the cut when she had saved the three boys. Newt held her close as they went to a meeting that Gally had called.

 

Gally was pacing back and forth, his face showing clear signs of anger. Once everyone had arrived, he began speaking. “So, if you all haven’t noticed, things are changing. Two _non-Runners_ have taken it upon themselves to enter the Maze, not to mention at _night_ , which is a _clear_ violation of our rules here.” He paused, then gestured to Amber and Thomas. “They need to be punished.” Several Gladers gave words of disagreement, many shaking their heads. “We can’t just have non-Runners going into the Maze whenever they like.”

 

“You’re right,” Newt piped up, causing Amber to give him a look. “It’s true, we can’t have non-Runners just waltzing into the Maze whenever they feel like it.” He turned to Thomas and Amber. “So let’s just make this official. Starting tomorrow, you’re both Runners.” Gally’s jaw dropped and Minho gave a supporting shout. Gally had then stalked off after having an argument with Newt, who stated that Alby would have done the same thing. As the other Gladers left the meeting room, Amber flung her arms around Newt.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Newt smiled, kissing her softly. “It was the right thing to do.”

 

They beamed at each other, and Newt led her and Thomas off to Minho so that they could get their Runner equipment. When they arrived, Minho had already laid out their equipment: backpacks with a dagger, a canteen, a map, a pencil, snacks, and a pad of paper. She got a strap for her leg to hold her favorite knife, which was a black-handled dagger with a bright grey and super sharp blade. She also got fingerless leather gloves, a leather harness of sorts that was attached to the pack, and a note was left on the table. Amber picked it up and read it aloud. “‘Welcome to the group, Shanks. You’ve got potential.’” Amber laughed, her face glowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter, Greenies!

3rd Person POV

Amber came running out of the Maze, the sweat from a day’s work glistening on her forehead. Newt looked up from the plants he was tending to and smiled. “Good first day, love?”

 

“Yeah, it was good. Minho showed me a lot of different places.” She stretched her legs, which were long and muscular, adding to her attractiveness.

 

“Love, if you don’t stop torturing me like that I’m gonna-”

 

“You’re gonna what?” She cut him off, grinning cockily. He surprised her by kissing her suddenly. “Mmf!” She kissed him back for a moment, relishing the taste of his lips. Gally walked by, rolling his eyes at the two of them. Amber pulled back. “Is he  _ still _ angry?”

 

“Yeah, but ‘e needs to get over ‘imself.”

 

“You can say that again.”

 

Time Skip: The Next Day, Afternoon

 

3rd Person POV

Amber was resting in her hammock after a long day of running. There was a reason why there weren't many Runners: it was  _ shuckin' hard _ . Her jet-black hair wasn't much help, and she had it up when she ran. She sighed, knowing that she and Thomas were right about trying different things to escape the Maze, seeing as the Gladers hadn't succeeded with doing the same things over and over again. 

 

Newt walked over, his golden hair glowing in the light of the setting sun. The fact that they had been together even before the Maze still flitted around their minds and made them think, but their memories of each other, like their first kiss, the amount of time they had been together (since they were twelve), and the love they felt for each other still remained, planted firmly in their minds. Newt leaned down, kissing the top of Amber's head. "Hey, love. How are you?"

 

"Good. I'd be better if those lips were on my mouth and not my hair," Amber replied, her nose slightly crinkled as she smirked rather smugly at him. 

 

Newt raised an eyebrow. Amber was in a snarky, sarcastic, overly-confident mood. With a slight growl, he pushed her down on the hammock and latched his lips onto hers. Her lips were smooth, as they usually were, and he pressed his tongue against the seam, demanding entrance. She normally would have immediately allowed entrance, but she was being a stubborn shank and didn't let him. She pulled back from the kiss, smirking at him. There were whistles and catcalls from some of the other Gladers, and Newt knew that some of the other boys were jealous. Who wouldn't be? Amber had an amazing personality; while she was sharp-tongued, sarcastic, and had a bit of a short temper (her usual humorous statement was that she had a low tolerance for dumb shanks), she was also a very caring person, which could be seen in the way that she comforted Chuck after he had a nightmare. She was also very funny, creative, fast, and great with her hands. Not only that, but she was also drop-dead gorgeous, with her jet-black hair and golden-amber eyes; long eyelashes; lush, cupid's bow lips; curved hips; and, almost embarrassingly, she had rather decently sized breasts. But she was Newt's, and he was hers. Amber sighed against Newt's neck, then planted a kiss on his collarbone. He shuddered, surprised at the feeling. 

 

"Amber..." Newt whispered, his hands sliding from her arms to her waist. He kissed her just underneath her jaw, making her shake. Minho strode over to them.

 

"Any wacky klunk you guys are gonna do is gonna take place deep in the forest or in Newt's quarters.'"

 

Newt laughed, then pulled Amber up and held her hand as they walked to Homestead, where Newt and Alby had their own spaces, given their authority. Amber found herself being pushed down onto the bed. She struggled, but it was just for show. She pushed him off, pinning him down to pepper kisses across his neck. 

 

Newt flipped her over, attacking her neck. He bit down gently, making Amber gasp and arch into his body. "Newt," Amber sighed, grabbing onto Newt's shirt. They paused, blushing at each other. Newt's hands slid underneath Amber's gray t-shirt, running them over her skin. His hands, though slightly calloused, were otherwise soft and traced patterns into her skin. He pulled the shirt over her head before removing his own. Amber's hips bucked when she felt Newt's teeth nip at her collarbone. Newt grabbed something from a drawer beside the bed. There was a crinkling of a wrapper, and the kissing resumed. 

 

Morning...

 

When Newt woke in the morning, Amber was right next to him, her arm draped lazily over his side while her right leg wound around his waist. Her body was bare except for her black bra and underwear, which she had quickly put back on before immediately falling asleep. Her face was tinted red, her chest rising and falling as she slept. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sighed happily. "So, Newt... Was... was it..."

 

Newt smiled, brushing some of the black hair that had fallen into her face away with a gentle hand. "Love, it was  _ amazing _ . I love you."

 

Amber grinned. She kissed him, running her hands over his chest. He noticed a few dark spots on her neck and collarbone, and he knew the one just underneath the right side of her jaw would be impossible to hide. Amber saw him staring at her neck and chuckled. "I don't care. I'm kinda glad that they'll see 'em." 

 

Newt grinned at her, then kissed the hickey. "And they'll know it was me."

 

They clothed themselves, and Newt held his hoodie out to her. She smiled, taking the hoodie and pulling it over her head. They walked together to breakfast. Minho and Winston were sitting with Chuck, Jeff, and Zart, and all of them nearly fell out of their seats when they saw the mark on Amber's neck. Minho piped up. "So... fun night?"

 

"You know it, Min Min," Amber replied with a wink.

 

Winston nearly choked on his ham. Amber leaned over to Newt and kissed him, sliding her hand up his side to pull him closer. Thomas walked over, tapping Newt on the shoulder. "Do you mind, guys?"

 

Newt held a finger up to Thomas, signaling for him to wait. They kissed for another couple of seconds, then pulled away. "Sorry, Tommy, what was that you were trying to say?" 

 

"Well, Amber's got a job, Newt." Thomas rocked back and forth on his feet.

 

"How observant of you," Amber said with a face that said 'no duh, Captain Obvious.' She adjusted the buckle on her black belt and slid her knife into the sheathe strapped to her leg as well as sheathing her machete at her waist. She made her way over to the Maze door with Minho and Thomas and was about to run in with them when Newt grabbed her wrist.

 

"Be careful, love." Newt was always worried that Amber would get hurt while in the Maze, and he didn't want her to be harmed. 

 

Amber gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be  _ fine _ ," she told him calmly before turning and running into the Maze. 

 

Newt sighed, then returned to Homestead.

 

Time Skip: 6:55 P.M.

 

Newt stood anxiously at the Maze entrance.  _ They should be back by now _ , he thought to himself. 

 

Moments later he spotted them in the distance, running as fast as they could while the doors were closing. They made it through, and they got pats on the back. Thomas and Minho were supporting Amber between them, asking for a med-jack, and no one knew why until Amber suddenly collapsed onto the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Shanks, to the third chapter.

Newt saw that Amber was very pale, and blood pooled around her from a nasty slice on her stomach. It stained her shirt as she gasped and shook on the ground, groaning in pain. The med-jacks carried her to Homestead, where they bandaged her up and asked her what happened. She told them how a Griever had shown up and was chasing them, that had told Thomas and Minho to run while she distracted it. She didn't give them a chance to say no, and had led it away to the Blades. She climbed a short wall and was ready to dodge when it suddenly slashed at her with a metal claw, making her stumble and find herself hanging off the wall. Her hands had slipped and she fell a good seven to nine feet to the ground, landing on her side. While she was talking, Newt's eyes were wide with worry and he looked like he was about to cry.

 

When she had finished talking, the med-jacks told everyone to let Amber rest. Newt, Thomas, and Minho were allowed to stay, but the two runners left in order to give Newt and Amber some privacy. Amber no longer looked pale, and was breathing normally again. Newt held her hand, tears rolling down his face. "Newt. I'm okay now. You don't have to worry."

 

Newt shook his head. "Amber,  _ don't _ . I know you're feeling better, but you're not going out again tomorrow. I don't want to lose you. You'll be back in the Maze in two days."

 

Amber sighed, kissed Newt, and fell asleep. That was when the next girl came, with a note in her hand reading "SHE'S THE LAST ONE EVER." She had woken with a startled cry, gasping Thomas and Amber's names before passing out.

 

Amber had woken the next morning with the girl in a bed next to her. Newt explained everything to her, and with a satisfied grunt, Amber flopped over and fell asleep again. 

 

She slept for another hour, then woke up and went to the homestead, her stomach growling. Fry set a plate of fruit, bread, and bacon. "Thanks, Fry."

 

"Sure thing, Amber."

 

As Amber ate, she wondered what her life may have been like before the Maze. Did she have siblings? Where did she live? What were her parents like?

 

She scarfed down the last of her food and set off to see the med-jacks. Newt joined her on the way there, entwining his fingers with hers. "Gettin' fresh bandages?"

 

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's already starting to feel better."

 

Once they got to there, Amber hoisted herself onto a table and sat there while Jeff, one of the med-jacks, grabbed some bandages. Amber lifted her grey shirt up to the top of her stomach, revealing a patch of taped down cloth strips. Jeff blushed slightly, then started removing the tattered covering. Once they were off, Amber looked down at the injury. It wasn't too deep, nor was it infected, but it was deep enough and also jagged, big, and in a bad spot; from the lower left side of her stomach to the middle right of her ribs. It had, in fact, started to heal, but had started bleeding again and needed to be cleaned. 

 

Jeff grabbed a brown bottle and walked back over to Amber. "This is gonna sting. Go ahead an' lie down."

 

Amber lied down with her back on the table, then nodded at Jeff, who then slowly poured some of the liquid onto the injury. There was a short moment of silence, and then Amber gave a shout of pain, her body tensing up. " _ Aghh! _ " The liquid started bubbling and turning white, and she relaxed when it stopped. Jeff started placing the fresh bandages on the cut, taped them in place, then wrapped a long cloth strip around her lower torso. Once he was done, Amber lowered her shirt and jumped off the table. 

 

She thanked Jeff and walked off with Newt, feeling better after getting the cut cleaned. They set off to Newt's quarters, and once they got there, Amber gave a soft sigh and layed down on Newt's bed. She stretched, yawning. Her eyes glinted, and she winced as she shifted on the somewhat-soft bed.

 

There was dirt on her face, tears in her clothes, and dust in her hair, but she was still beautiful to Newt. He grabbed a cloth and dampened it, then sat beside Amber and started wiping the dirt off of her face.

 

Amber gave a happy sigh, the feeling of the cloth against her skin making her fall into a somewhat entranced state of mind. She knew they couldn't stay in the Glade forever.

 

Two Days Later...

 

Amber woke early, ready to run, and was surprised to find that Thomas and Minho weren't waiting for her at the kitchen. "Did they leave?" She asked Fry, who sleepily put a plate of eggs, ham, and fruit in front of her.

 

"No," he snorted. "Girl, do you even  _ check _ your watch? You know, the one you've been wearing since you came up from the box?"

 

Amber blinked, then looked at the device on her wrist. It was twenty till seven.

 

That Evening...

 

Amber sat anxiously on a log near the doors, wondering why they weren't closing. Newt walked over, concern clear on his face. "We should stay away from the doors."

 

As if on cue, a heart-stopping screech rang out inside the Maze. " _ Run! _ " Thomas yelled, racing past them toward Homestead. 

 

They didn't need to be told twice. Amber took off at a blazing pace, and then suddenly remembered that Newt was nowhere near as fast as her. She turned back, and when she reached him, she grabbed his hand. "C'mon, Newt! I  _ know _ you used to be a Runner!"

 

Newt didn't care how Amber had found out about him having once been a Runner, he just cared that they made it to Homestead. Once they did, they saw that Gally was also there, yelling at Thomas and Teresa. When he saw Amber, he started yelling at her as well. "You three caused this! You  _ triggered _ this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more, shanks! One more chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 (Final Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, everyone! I'm working on the second book!

Amber was taken aback. She knew she, Thomas, and Teresa were different and remembered certain things, but how could they have possibly done anything to the Gladers? She needed to know what her memories held, and there was only one way to do that. A panicked cry came from outside the door, and Amber knew that sacrificing herself was the key. She threw open the door, launching herself forward despite Newt's frantic attempt to hold her back, and ran at the Griever, which was trying to take a Glader. Soon after, Alby was taken, and Thomas couldn't save him.

 

" _ Hey! _ " Amber yelled at the Griever. "Over here, ya ugly sack of klunk!" The Griever, to Newt's horror, lost interest in the boy, turning to face Amber. It happened so fast, and fiery stabs of excruciating pain that erupted all over her body told her that she had succeeded. She fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in agony, and Newt darted out of Homestead to get her. He scooped her up quickly, then dashed back to shelter, where he set her on the ground as she went limp. He saw several purple patches on her chest and arms, realization dawning on him. "She's stung. She did it on  _ purpose _ ."

 

Thomas stood. "I have know." He picked up the stinger that had come off the Griever that had taken Alby, and before anyone could stop him, he stabbed himself with it.

 

As he and Amber lay on the ground, they remembered.

 

And what Amber remembered broke her heart. 

 

The Next Morning...

 

Amber woke with a startled cry. " _ Newt! _ " She suddenly realized she was in the Slammer with Thomas and Teresa. Newt, Minho, Fry, and Chuck were right outside the barred door.

 

Newt looked at Amber, worry and anger clear in his expression. "What were you  _ bloody _ thinking? Ya nearly got yourself  _ killed! _ "

 

"You're here because of me!" Amber cried out, clutching at the bars. "I-I was a spy, working against W.C.K.D. from the inside. You found out but you didn't care. Thomas, Teresa, and I... we were different. Smarter. We  _ designed _ the Maze."

 

" _ No _ ," Teresa whispered hoarsely, eyes wide with disbelief.

 

"Yes," Thomas said. "Teresa, we  _ did _ this to them."

 

Amber's tear filled eyes locked with Newt's. "Three years ago, they sent you. They found out what I'd been doing and took you to make me suffer. I was forced to watch them wipe your memory, knock you out, and send you up. I was a prisoner, and they had a screen in my cell that always showed you," Amber paused, catching her breath. "I watched you forget who you  _ were _ . I watched you live in  _ fear _ . I saw when you  _ ran _ . I saw when you became second in command. I saw when you  _ couldn't take it anymore _ . I saw when you-" she stopped, her heart shattering, tears streaming down her face. Newt's eyes widened. She had been forced to watch that one moment, a long time ago, when he was a Runner. When he'd broken and stood on one of the Maze wall. When he'd- " _ jumped, _ " she whispered, hanging her head. "And they sent me once everything was the way they wanted it. It's  _ my _ fault you're here, Newt. It's  _ all my fault. _ "

 

Newt reached through the bars and grabbed her wrist. "None of that matters now. Gally's taken control. The others are scared, an' 'e said we 'ad a choice. Join him or be banished with you at sundown.  _ Who _ we were,  _ what _ we were, it doesn't matter. What matters is who we are  _ now _ and what we do. We're getting out of here."

 

Later...

 

Amber and Thomas had to go limp to make it seem as though they were still out. Teresa was tied to a pole, and she turned to look at the Gladers when Gally revealed that he was making an offering, not banishing them. "Do you hear what he's saying? He's  _ crazy! _ "

 

An Hour Later...

 

More than half of the Gladers had gone with them, Amber, Thomas, Minho, Fry, Newt, and Teresa acting as leaders. Many of the Gladers were dead now, killed by Grievers as they tried to escape the Maze once and for all. The remaining few now made their way down a flickering hallway, having made it out. They got to a control room, where dozens of adults clad in white lay in bloody puddles on the floor. A red button linked to a recording flashed on a panel, and Thomas pressed it. "I am Doctor Eva Paige. If you are watching this, I would like to congratulate you on completing the Maze trials. You are the future. You are immune to the Flare, a deadly virus caused by massive solar flares that targets the brain. This virus could be the end of humankind. Your blood could lead to humanity's salvation. As you may have noticed, there are those who do not agree with our methods. Remember, W.C.K.D. is good." In the footage, armed people in combat gear had come in and started shooting the W.C.K.D. personnel. Before they could reach Dr. Paige, she put a gun to her own head and pulled the trigger. 

 

Amber felt Newt's grip on her hand tighten. Footsteps behind them made everyone whirl around. 

 

It was Gally, and he had a gun, which was pointed in Thomas and Amber's general direction. "We can never leave. We belong to the Maze."

 

A shot rang out, and Minho's pole soared straight into Gally's chest. Chuck whimpered, a rose of red blooming on his shirt. He fell, and they were all instantly by his side. He pulled the little carving he made out of his shirt and held it out to Thomas. "If you find my parents, give it to them."

 

" _ No! _ Chuck! You're gonna give it to them yourself!"

 

The people who had shot up the place came running in. "Come on!" One of them shouted. "We're here to get you to safety!"

 

Tears streamed down Amber's face as Thomas clutched Chuck's body. Newt had a hand on Amber's waist, holding her tightly. "C'mon, Amber! We gotta go!"

 

Amber finally stood, running with the others out a tunnel and into the dark outside world, where a helicopter was waiting for them. Newt pulled Amber up into the chopper, and they took off once the others had gotten in. Several of the armed people started shooting at humanoid creatures as  the group took to the sky, which gave inhuman screeches as they threw themselves at anything that moved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Shanks, I hope you liked my fanfiction. It's taken me awhile to do, what with fixing mistakes and all that. Hope you enjoyed and sorry if it sucked!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked it!


End file.
